nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Family Fest Presents Circus Games
Family Fest Presents Circus Games is a video game exclusively for Wii that was released on October 21, 2008 and is also known as Fun Fair Party in Europe and was developed by Kuju Entertainment and Ubisoft. Plot Jake and his family bought tickets and watch a circus for the night. An evil ringmaster was about to start up a circus and wanted any character to test his games. When the show isn't yet over, the ringmaster was very evil and someone must fire him. Gameplay Unlike playing the arcade game, Carnival King: Big Top Shooter, players take place in a circus tent under the big top. The games are similar to the ''Mario Party'' series. First, they start with a course with games and they can replay it in Quick Play or Adventure mode. If you finish every course, the ringmaster will warn you that you're humiliating him. If you finish the game, the ringmaster is fired and Jake becomes the new ringmaster. To complete any mini-game, you must fill the clap-o-meter to the thumbs up button. If you do anything right, the audience will cheer on you. If you do anything wrong, the audience will boo at you. Mini-games You must finish these games to fire the ringmaster. Hotdogs - You must add in the toppings for it what it said on the picture to let the audience clap for you. When there is a topping, like mustard, you must add it. Ghost Train - Manananggal called in the monsters from the Underworld. You must shoot the monsters that are attacking you. If a monster scares you, you'll lose time. You must shoot the monkeys for bonus time and you'll also have to shoot the bats to let the audience clap for you. If you're almost out of the house, Manananggal will face you and you must keep her away from you to exit. Fuzz Headz - The creatures are coming up from the holes. You must hit them before they escape. Hitting the electric creature or letting a creature escape will make the audience boo. Hitting the stars will give you extra bonuses. Clown Control - A clown can't stand when he's walking on the tightrope. Birds will fly into the clown to make it heavier. If you stay, the audience will sigh. If you fall or run out of time, the audience will boo at you. Frog Fling - Frogs are singing a beautiful tune! You must shoot the right frog to complete. Hitting the wrong will make them swim away and start a new one. Monkeys will ruin your frog concert, so watch out! Break the Plates - Similar to the Carnival King game, Knock 'Em Over, you must throw balls at the plates. Mice will break the plates and the audience won't like it. If you hit the jester, all the plates will be blank and you won't be able to see the pictures. Hitting a snake will give you bonus points. Wild Threes - You must shoot the targets that are on a belt. For example, if it has a picture of a snail, you must shoot the snail. If you shoot the joker, this makes an alarm. Dunk Tank - You must hit the target multiple times to dunk the lady. If you shoot the monkey, it will warn you. Cannon Fire - The monkeys are ruining the fireworks show. You must hit the fireworks to light them up. You can shoot the heads for bonus points. If a water balloon appears, it will make the audience wet and they'll all run away, so you must shoot it. Top Hat Bunnies - You must uncover the animals from the hats. Monkeys will switch the hats to make the hats have different animals. Circus Kong - You must let the gorilla raise up the tent. Shoot the targets to let Kong finish the tent. If a plane is about to hit him, he'll be mad. Pie Throw - You must throw pies at the clowns. If a person is on the cardboard, take a picture of them. If there are monkeys, you must knock them over to keep them away from the cardboards. Taking a picture of a clown or throwing a pie at a kid will make you lose points. Bust the Bottles - You must shoot the bottle what it said on the picture. When there is milk, you must shoot the milk. You'll also have to keep the monkeys from closing as they're annoying. Not my Nuts - You must keep the elephant's peanuts away from the mice. If they all steal the nuts, the audience will be mad. Balloon Burst - You must keep the mice from escaping from the air. Shooting the rockets will sound an alarm. Shooting the mouse on a paper plane will give you bonus points. Test your Skills - The strong man wants to test his skills. If you hit the pillar, a mouse will slow you down. You must knock it off when you hit the bell. Hit the bell multiple times and the strong man is strong! Grab a Duck - You must grab the right duck on the screen. When the picture has a duck with an Indian hat, you must grab it. Catching a super duck will make you earn bonus points. Feeding Time - You must grab the right food for the animal. For example, the tiger wants the steak. If you find a steak, the audience will clap for you. Lady on the Wheel - You must hit the target to get points. If you hit the lady, you lose points. If a clown pops up, hit him for bonus points. Flying Lion - The strong man is setting the lion's cage into the air. You must keep the balloons from popping by shooting the birds. You can shoot the UFOs to earn more points. If you let all the balloons pop, the lion will roar at the audience, they will run away and boo at you. Categories *Animals - A list of animal games in the game. *Games - A list of circus games that are similar to midway in the game. *Midway - A list of midway games in the game. *Big Top - A list of big top games in the game. Trivia *On the early version of the game, lions were in the Feeding Time mini-game, but they never appeared. Clowns have mad eyebrows and green hair in the Pie Throw mini-game. Category:Wii games Category:2008 video games Category:Kuju Entertainment games Category:Games published by Ubisoft